1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for rearranging information in a communication system comprising a plurality of loops for transmitting a plurality p of outgoing time-division multiplexed information signals containing information obtained from a plurality p of incoming asynchronous time-division multiplexed digital information signals, such signals being identical as regards their configuration and being included in fast and slow rate channels CI and CS respectively, the fast rate channels CI being formed by time slots arranged in a base frame, the slow rate channels CS being formed by time slots distributed in successive base frames and arranged in a multiframe comprising a plurality of base frames. The information rearranging apparatus has p respective data inputs E1, E2, . . . , Ep for the incoming multiplexed signals and p respective data outputs S1, S2, . . . , Sp for the outgoing multiplexed information signals.
The apparatus may be employed in a local area network, that is to say, a digital communications system including telephony, specifically telephone communication, and data transmission; it may be used in business undertakings such as offices, factories or the like or aboard vessels, and permits considerable reduction of the amount of necessary wiring while permitting simultaneous transmission of a large number of independent communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
French Patent Specification 2 526 614 in the name of the Applicants, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,479, discloses a time division multiplexed communication system comprising a single closed loop. This system permits, with conventional technology and a moderate multiplex rate, to connect in series in the loop about a hundred connecting units, denoted as concentrators, each concentrator being connected to about fifteen subscribers, which is suitable for approximately 1500 to 2000 users connected to the system. If the number of users exceeds 2000, this will then pose the general technical problem of enhancing the capacity of the system. This problem may be solved, as one of the possible solutions, by modifying the system architecture.